


Alone

by kitsuchi (caramarie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-01
Updated: 2002-11-01
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: It's not hard to be jealous of a perfect sister.





	Alone

Lily Evans is smart  
Lily Evans is beautiful  
Lily Evans is talented  
Lily Evans is a witch

I hate Lily Evans

At first I was only envious  
Why should she be the lucky one?  
Then I was jealous  
Of her and everything I'm not  
Till I grew to hate her as a freak  
And for taking all my splendour

I hate Lily Evans

Petunia Evans isn't smart  
Though she's never exactly been dumb  
Petunia Evans is not beautiful  
However much make-up she applies  
Petunia Evans is not talented  
She can't enchant with her words or her charms  
Petunia Evans is not a witch  
However much she wanted it  
Petunia Evans is not engaged to James Potter  
No chance at such perfection for her  
Petunia Evans is all alone  
When her sister has her friends

Petunia Evans hates her sister

Envy, jealousy, hate  
Push away your dreams, Petunia  
You shall never have them  
Lily Evans will always be smart  
Beautiful  
Talented  
A witch  
Lily Potter will be no less  
Whilst Petunia will be none of those  
Petunia will be alone

I hate Lily Evans


End file.
